·Сoחταсτo dε lαвios·
by Paniw
Summary: "—Yo —avisó, haciendo rozar su respiración con la de Lily—, beso infinitas veces mejor que Scorpius Malfoy —se acercó más, observó un rato los ojos desorbitados de Lily—. Y a diferencia de él... admito ser completa y destructivamente tuya." Fεмslαsh.


**Contacto de labios.**

_Lily/Dominique_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p><em>No estoy loca<em>, pero me encantan realmente estas dos. Son mis féminas preferidas de la nueva generación. Sólo un poco de acercamiento entre lindas primitas, _nada más_. Espero les agrade. Si tienen tiempo dejen un comentario, seguramente lo leeré con mucha felicidad y les estoy agradecida de antemano. _Con cariños, Pani._

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>hora estaba claro. Lily lo estaba llorando a él; a ese rubio de ojos grises con cabellos platinados, a aquel Malfoy maldecido de por sí. Sintió arder una furia dentro de sí misma, sus manos se tensaron y sus labios se apretaron en una mueca. Odiaba ver a su prima de esa manera.

Desde pequeñas, ambas habían mutilado al tiempo aburrido con sus bromas, sus guerras, sus buenas intenciones y sus capacidades en la magia. Ahora, al parecer, esa magia se había esfumado. Al menos eso ocurrió desde que Lily comenzó a ser un poco visitada por Scorpius.

Visitada... visitada. No era la palabra exacta. Más bien lo era insinuada. Scorpius era un capullo. Sin dudas. Había tejido redes y redes alrededor de Lily, su Lily, encerrándola en sus capas para que no pudiera escapar y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien por siempre. Porque Scorpius no era una serpiente, era una araña; una inteligente, una astuta y con muchos ojos que usaba. Seguramente sólo él había visto las intenciones de Dominique... con tantos ojos que tenía. Pero, vamos que era raro, ni siquiera Dominique lo había previsto.

— ¿Qué tienes? —le preguntó la rubia, sentándose junto a ella.

Lily parecía indefensa con sus ojos llorosos, sus mejillas suaves con algunas pecas mezcladas en el agua salada del llanto. Sus cabellos de un rojo profundo y oscuro intenso tapaban la mayormente parte de su cara, dejando ver a Dominique muy poco, haciendo que ésta poco pudiera disfrutar de la belleza de su prima pequeña. La pelirroja levantó un poco la cabeza, observó a Dominique. Los ojos verdes de Lily, casi tan llorosos como hermosos, miraron a Dominique con angusita.

—No lo sé —definió todos esos sentimientos de angustia en tres palabras; que había dicho como si fuera una sola.

Dominique observó el puente que había en los dos primeros botones desabrochados de Lily, el valle de sus pechos que aparecían con minoridad. Bendita sea la tela que tapara lo demás. Dominique observó por un rato más, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y creyéndose inconsciente por lo que hacía. Pasó su brazo alrededor de la pequeña espalda de Lily, envolviendo sus hombros con su extremidad, atrayéndola hacia ella y protegiéndola con un abrazo más allá de lo "me conviene".

— ¿Qué está pasando, Lily? —preguntó Dominique, le hubiera gustado hacerlo en voz baja o simplemente en su mente. Pero hace tiempo su mente había comenzado a ganar la batalla y ella nada podía hacer para contrarrestar... porque en lo más profundo quería hacerlo, ella quería.

La joven Potter, de tan solo quince años, negó con la cabeza arrepentida. Claro estaba que ella no tenía idea de las intenciones de Dominique. Estaba pendiente de intentar razonar del por qué del trato malvado de Scorpius hacia ella. En realidad, pensó Dominique, no había sido tan malvado. Sólo la había besado a Lily, reiteradamente, y había intentado algo más y cuando Lily puso el punto final, Scorpius se encargó de poner un punto muerto en su relación. Y claro estaba que no tardaría en salir en primera, pero Dominique aguantaría y usaría ese pequeño momento que él tardaría en colocar el cambio para ella poder disfrutar de su exquisita prima.

—No llores por él, Lily —le susurró en la oreja pequeña y puntiaguda—. Él no te merece. Nadie te merece.

Dominique se mordió el labio al sentir el estremecimiento de Lily, prácticamente seguido de un suspiro radiante de desesperación... y de cambios. Porque tal vez Lily estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Dominique sonrió. Poco a poco Lily iría cayendo en la realidad. Poco a poco ya no sería ella la única demente en esa relación insana.

Relación. No había ningún tipo de relación entre ellas que no sea más que una amistad. Hasta que Dominique tuvo la suficiente edad como para graduarse de Hogwarts, hasta que Dominique no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Lily todos los días, hasta que Dominique se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Lily y que ahora recién podía admitirlo por el simple y mero echo de que no la veía como siempre, no la veía todos los días. Pero ahora, cada día disfrutaría más, cada día sería más grande y extenso, cada día podría ser solamente de ellas.

—Eres única, Lily —rozó suavemente la punta de su labio inferior con la oreja de ella, un sin fin de emociones—. Sólo puedes compartirte conmigo. Nadie más.

Dominique retiró un poco el rostro hacia atrás cuando Lily corrió el suyo para mirarla. Los ojos verdes de Lily demostraban tanto: incomprensión, dolor, angustia, imposibilidad, deseo, furia. Pero ni siquiera todo eso junto se acercaba a lo único que Dominique sentía: un irremediable deseo hacia su prima menor.

—Sólo... —susurró, mirándola intensamente a los ojos— Déjame demostrarte lo que te digo.

Lily abrió los ojos ante aquel susurro. Supuso miles de cosas que podían conllevar a decir aquello. Y ninguna le gustó... ninguna le gustó tanto como el solo echo de pensar que Dominique la besara.

Dominique revisó los suaves labios de Lily. Estaban hinchados, con su atípico color rosado clarito, tan contrario al rojo de su cabello. Sus labios eran cortos, pero rellenados, carnosos, perfectos. Cómo un pequeño capullo de flor, abriéndose ante la incertidumbre del momento y de las ansias y el deseo. Dominique sonrió, probablemente dejaría traumada a Lily; y como la quería demasiado como para hacer eso, sólo se acercó suavemente.

—Yo —avisó, haciendo rozar su respiración con la de Lily— beso infinitas veces mejor que Scorpius Malfoy —se acercó más, observó un rato los ojos desorbitados de Lily—. Y a diferencia de él... admito ser completa y destructivamente tuya.

Dominique se apoderó de sus labios. Más bien, casi lo hizo. Rozó el labio inferior de Lily, más carnoso por excelencia que el de arriba. Lo apretujó suavemente entre los suyos, haciéndose estremecer a sí misma. Dios, aquello era el infinito consuelo de un sin fin de preguntas sin respuestas. Apretó más, cálidamente, besando el labio inferior con los ojos abiertos. Lily hace tiempo había cerrado los suyos. Dominique se alejó, y luego volvió a juntarse a ella, inesperadamente para ambas. Tomó ambos labios y los besó suavemente, apenas presionando los suyos con los de ella. Tan... malditamente... perfecto.

Luego de un rato, unos segundos que valían la pena ser llamados horas; pero que lamentablemente solo fueron segundos y se sintieron como tales, Dominique se separó de Lily. La pelirroja frente a ella abrió los ojos y sus labios se separaron aún más. Dominique sonrió, en sus labios ahora estaba el suave sentir de las lágrimas y el sabroso olor a frambuesa. Exquisito. La rubia sonrió, contenta.

—Habrá más —aseguró—. No lo dudes. Solo... esperaré a que vengas... observa que ni Scorpius ni Lysander estén cerca...

Lily observó como su prima se levantó, alejándose de ella, dejándola sola. Sin embargo, Lily nunca sintió tanta compañía junto a ella; la envergaba la vergüenza... de querer sentir otro contacto de sus labios.

**Fin**. _¿O no?_


End file.
